Doggy
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: When Reno and Tifa need a babysitter who will they turn to? ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Doggy

Doggy

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Mystic Spiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

Outside a house that was the picture of contentment lightning seared downward from the heavens while rain pounded the roof. A lone figure made its way towards the house, knowing he would be welcome there. Coming up to the door, he rapped on it as best he could.

Reno had just managed to coax his wife out of her clothes and the pair were making out fiercely. Tifa's tongue usually dominated in these situations but Reno liked it that way. He brought his hand lower, tracing over her firm breasts and stomach, which had gotten just a tad softer since she had given birth to Elly. Of course Reno knew if he mentioned this to Tifa he would be dead so he wisely kept his mouth shut. Before things could become more heated husband and wife both heard a loud rapping at the door. Reno, being Reno, wanted to ignore it but Tifa glared at him eliciting a sigh from the Turk. Getting up he answered the door but not before throwing on some jeans. Nanaki was on the other side, soaking wet and even the ember at the end of his tail seemed ready to die out.

"Come in Red." Reno said, moving aside so his friend could enter.

"Thank you Reno. I apologize for my intrusion but I was traveling in the area when this storm came out of nowhere and I didn't know of any place closer to stay." At this point Tifa had come into the living room and saw who the late night visitor was. She smiled at her four legged team mate and motioned to the couch.

"Of course you can stay here Nanaki."

"Thanks. I'll leave in the morning."

"Nonsense, you can stay longer than that. You're part of the family you know?" Nanaki nodded and was soon curled up on the couch, sleeping.

"Elly will freak when she sees him." Reno remarked. "Remember she's always going on about getting a dog?"

"You're right…anyway let's go to bed." Tifa and her husband then headed upstairs and resumed their lovemaking until sleep overcame them.

Nanaki felt something poking his side and opened his eyes. It was morning already? He must have been really tired to not wake with the sun. Returning his attention to whatever was poking him, the furred Avalanche member saw a child about 4 years old looking at him with Tifa's wine red eyes. Reno's red hair framed her face and her pale skin seemed to glow in the morning light. This was Elly. The last time Nanaki had seen her she had been a mere babe in arms.

"Doggy!" Elly said hugging onto Nanaki tightly.

"Elly stop it right now." Tifa ordered. She came into Nanaki's view then and removed Elly's hands from Nanaki.

"But Mommy, he is a doggy."

"Actually Elly, I'm more like a lion than a dog." As Nanaki spoke this, Elly's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"A… talking doggy? I'll call you Mr. Doggy."

"Elly his name is Nanaki and he's going to be your babysitter today." At this revelation Nanaki looked up at Tifa in disbelief. "Sorry but I'll be really busy today and Reno as well. Make sure she doesn't eat a lot of sugar and if anything happens the hospital is a block away, okay?"

"I understand Tifa but…" But the fighter was already out the door. Nanaki sighed heavily and looked at Elly, who had resumed her death grip on his fur. "Please let go of my fur."

"I want a ride!" Elly said trying to jump onto the Avalanche member's back.

"Elly we don't do that to others… but Elly's eyes soon started bawling and Nanaki's sensitive ears were soon in agonizing pain. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll give you a ride." Lowering himself, Elly climbed on his back and he took off, going in a circuit around the living room.

"I'm bored now." Elly remarked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's play dress up!" Elly yelled. Nanaki looked up at the ceiling and prayed that his humiliation would end soon. Elly led him to a large closet in her room and rummaged around a bit before selecting a polka dotted dress and several large bows of various colors. "Mr. Doggy, you wear these." Elly said, starting to tie the bows into Nanaki's fur. He had fought giant monsters and seen things that would make the Devil himself shrink back in terror but Nanaki found himself helpless before a small child.

A knock at the door made Nanaki stiffen and he rushed downstairs to the door, ready to defend the house.

"Who is it?"

"Vincent. Is that you Nanaki?" The gunslingers near monotone voice asked. Entering the house, Nanaki's bow covered form brought about a strange sight: Vincent Valentine laughed and not just his rare chuckle oh no. Great peals of laughter escaped the WRO member's lips and Nanaki's eye twitched.

"If you're quite finished, why are you here?"

"Reno asked me to check up on you and see how you were handling Elly." As if summoned at her name, the child then appeared, running up to Vincent and hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Vincent did you come to play Fairy Princess again?" Vincent's face turned crimson at that and he saw Nanaki's eyes shine with mirth.

"Um…yes I did."

"Great! Mr. Doggy can play too!" The two Avalanche members looked at each other and wondered what they had done to deserve this.

Around 4:00 Tifa and Reno returned home, their eyes were met with an adorable sight. Elly was sleeping between Vincent and Nanaki, all three dressed in tutus with plastic fairy wings on their backs. Vincent even had makeup on his face, eyeliner, blush, and powder thrown on him at random.

"Look's like Fairy Princess strikes again." Reno remarked. Tifa nodded, chuckling at the sight before her.

"Should we wake them up?" Tifa asked. Reno's response was to pick up his wife bridal style and walk upstairs.

"When's the next time we're going to have the upstairs to ourselves hmm?" Reno remarked, flashing his wife a devious grin.

"I married a horny teenager." Tifa said, rolling her eyes. But soon she felt her husband's lips on hers and forgot everything else.


End file.
